Episode 131: Marmaduke
Tag : "Because—for some reason—you wanted it, we discuss Marmaduke." Official Show Notes : "We hope the psychic damage we endured was worth it do you guys: we finally caved and watched Marmaduke. Meanwhile, Elliott reveals Marmaduke's historical shenanigans, Stuart's Pacific Rim review gets scatological, and Dan would be indulging in blatant Parade-pandering with his Howard Huge reference, if we hadn't recorded before they endorsed us." Movie Summary Premise : Story : Marmaduke's family moves from Kansas to California, causing idiotic things to happen. The story revolves around a love triangle between dogs, and problems at work for Marmaduke's owner. : In a radical departure from the comic, dogs and cats can talk (although humans can't hear them). And this is not animal telepathy, either—they vocalize in the same manner that people do. But there is no interspecies communication. : Lip-reading deaf people @11:25 Final Judgments * Bad-Bad Movie (Stuart) @41:45 * Bad-Bad Movie (Dan) @41:50 * Bad-Bad Movie (Elliott) @41:50 Episode Highlights * Elliott is strangely turned on by Stuart's sexy self-introduction, leading to a discussion of Stuart's 'face' cut-off shirt, which is not, in fact, made of cut-off faces. Stuart's stripped-down sportswear is a result of the Flop House experiencing a heatwave. @00:30 * The etymology of the word "flop" is revealed by Elliott to having been an acronym for "Failure to Launch Over Production costs." @02:00 * Elegy for Marmaduke @09:30 * Fred Basset is an immortal, a Highlander, who deacapitated Howard Huge. @10:44 * * Stuart insults Fergie's physical attractiveness, then challenges her actor husband Josh Duhamel to make something of it. @17:30 * Discussing the illustrations in Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark @19:15 * Elliott explains the plot of Beethoven, in which Charles Grodin portrays the famous orchestral composer who is made deaf by the incessant loud barking of his giant dog. @25:40 * Elliott challenges Gary Oldman to appear on the podcast so the hosts can inspect his penis in its tumescent state. @26:45 * Ghostbusters tangent. @35:00 * Dan's Core @54:15 Movie Pitches :; Deaf Alien in the Big City (Rated R) :: tagline: When you're deaf, no one can hear you scream. @11:50 :; Dinoswords (television series) :: Robot cowboys pick up dinosaurs (which are also swords) and do battle on the Plains of Imagination. @28:15 :; Nude School University, USA :: @46:45 :; The Shower Police :: @46:10 Quotes * * * Listener Mail : "The Flop House and the Train Journey from Hell" from Andy Lastnamewithheld @43:50 : "What Would the Flopper's 80s Teensploitation Film Be?" from Bill Lastnamewithheld @45:35 :: Movie pitches: ::: The Shower Police @46:10 ::: Nude School University, USA @46:45 ::: Lesbian Beach @47:37 : "Questions for the Floppers" from Foo Lastnamewithheld @47:50 :: Bigger disappointment: Dollman vs. Demonic Toys or Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys? (Stuart) @48:35 :: Most overrated and most underrated musicals? (Elliott) @49:50 ::: overrated: ::: underrated: :: F, Marry, Kill: Linnea Quigley, Joan Severance, and Linda Blair ca. Zapped Again! (Dan) @50:50 : "Have You Seen My Hat?" from John Lastnamewithheld @52:45 :: update: "I Found My Hat" in Episode 144: Temptation: Confessions of a Marriage Counselor @48:10 Recommendations * (Stuart and Elliott) @55:15 * (Stuart) @1:04:50 * (Dan) @1:00:10 * (Dan) @1:03:05 * (Dan) @1:01:55 Mentioned In * The existence of this film was first made known to the Flopiverse by a letter from Jen Lastnamewithheld. So, in a small way, this episode is kind of Jen's fault. (Episode 34: Mirrors @34:50) * Cultural References Persons and other notable entities either specifically namechecked or unambiguously alluded to during the course of the episode. * The A-Team (1983 television series) ** Face (character) @1:00 * F. Murray Abraham (actor) @50:55, 51:35, 52:30 ** Amadeus (1984 film) @52:00 ** Star Trek: Insurrection (1998 film) @52:40 * actors (general category) ** F. Murray Abraham (actor) @50:55, 51:35, 52:30 ** Fred Astaire (actor) @50:15 ** Linda Blair (actress) @48:25, 51:05 ** Phoebe Cates (actress) @34:10 ** Cyd Charisse (actress) @50:20 ** Sean Connery (actor) @1:01:10 ** Steve Coogan (actor, comedian) @8:00, 15:20 ** Kristi Ducati (actress) @47:45 ** Josh Duhamel (actor) @17:40 ** Denholm Elliott (actor) @1:01:30 ** Sam Elliott (actor) @8:05, 32:30 ** Ryan Gosling (actor) @55:45 ** Judy Greer (actress) @7:35, 12:20, 42:00 ** Charles Grodin (actor) @25:10 ** Audrey Hepburn (actress) @1:01:20 ** Ian Holm (actor) @1:01:20 ** Ben Johnson (actor) @1:02:00 ** Kevin Kline (actor) @34:10 ** Cloris Leachman (actress) @53:45 ** William H. Macy (actor) @7:40, 14:05 ** Rooney Mara (actress) @1:03:40 ** Martin Mull (actor, comedian) ** Nick Nolte (actor) @26:05 ** Tom Noonan (actor) @19:00 ** Gary Oldman (actor) ** Lee Pace (actor) @7:30, 12:20 ** Vithaya Pansringarm (actor) @55:50 ** Dick Powell (actor) @50:35 ** Linnea Quigley (actress) @48:25, 51:20 ** Tony Randall (actor) @53:45 ** Joan Severance (actress) @48:25, 51:25 ** Robert Shaw (actor) @1:01:20 ** Rhonda Shear (actress) @47:40 ** Martin Short (actor) @25:20 ** Frank Sinatra (singer, actor) ** Emma Stone (actress) @8:05, 16:30, 33:50 ** Kiefer Sutherland (actor) @8:10, 16:20 ** Kristin Scott Thomas (actress) @55:40 ** Christoph Waltz (actor) @56:00 ** Marlon Wayans (actor, comedian) @8:10 ** Damon Wayans, Jr. (actor, comedian) @8:10 ** Nicol Williamson (actor) @1:01:20 * All Things Comedy (podcast network) @43:15 * Woody Allen (film director, comedian) ** Side Effects (1980 book) @1:03:30 * Robert Altman (film director) @8:15 * American Broadcasting Company (television network) @21:25, 29:05 * America's Most Wanted (1988 television series) @54:50 * An American in Paris (1951 film) @50:00 * The Band Wagon (1953 film) @50:00 ** Fred Astaire (actor) @50:15 ** Cyd Charisse (actress) @50:20 * Batman (DC Comics character) @43:00 * beer (general category) ** Adolph Coors (Colorado beer magnate) @53:00 ** Coors Light @52:55, 54:25 ** Michelob® Light Ultra @12:05 * Ludwig van Beethoven @25:40 ** Immortal Beloved (1994 film) @26:05 ** Symphony No. 5 in C minor @26:00 * Linda Blair (actress) @48:25, 51:05 ** Savage Streets (1984 film) @52:10 ** Zapped Again! (1993 film) @48:25 * Don Bluth (film director, animator) @31:30 ** All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989 film) @38:00 ** Balto (1995 film) @31:50 ** The Pebble and the Penguin (1995 film) @31:35 ** Rock-a-Doodle (1991 film) @31:50 ** The Secret of NIMH (1982 film) @31:35 ** A Troll in Central Park (1994 film) @31:40 * Andy Borowitz (comedy writer) @44:00 * Bosco® (chocolate-flavored beverage syrup) @15:40 * Bosko (1928 animated character) @15:50 * Bratz: The Movie (2007 film) @14:50 * Neal Brennan (comedy writer) @43:40 * Gerard Butler @23:30 * John Carpenter (film director) ** In the Mouth of Madness (1994 film) @20:45 * Phoebe Cates (actress) @34:10 ** Princess Caraboo (1994 film) @34:40 * Chupacabra (cryptid) @32:25 * Clifford (1994 film) @25:20 ** Charles Grodin (actor) @25:10 ** Martin Short (actor) @25:20 * Colgate® (toothpaste) @21:00 * The Daily Show with Jon Stewart (1996 television series) @59:45 * Dames (1934 film) ** Busby Berkeley (film director) @50:35 ** Dick Powell (actor) @50:35 * Guillermo del Toro (film director) @1:05:40 ** Pacific Rim (2013 film) @29:00, 1:04:50 * Demonic Toys (1992 Full Moon Entertainment franchise) ** Dollman vs. Demonic Toys (1993 film) @48:15 ** Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys (2004 film) @48:15 * Dinosaucers (1987 television series) @29:10 * Doctor Doom (Marvel Comics character) @44:50 * dogs (general category) ** All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989 film) @38:00 ** Balto (1995 film) @31:50 ** Beethoven (1992 film) @24:50 ** ''Beverly Hills Chihuahua'' (2008 film) @9:05 ** Clifford the Big Red Dog (1963 children's book character) @4:50 ** "Dogs Love Trucks" (1998 Nissan Motor Company television commercial) @14:20 ** Fred Basset (1976 comic strip) @10:40 ** Howard Huge (1980 comic strip) @4:20, 10:50 ** Kuffs (1992 film) @46:25 ** Marmaduke (1954 comic strip) @4:50 ** Marmaduke (2010 film) @2:40 ** Must Love Dogs (2005 film) @14:25 ** Petco® (retail chain) @14:05, 29:45 ** Rover Dangerfield (1991 film) @31:55 * Dollman vs. Demonic Toys (1993 film) @48:15 * Kristi Ducati (actress) @47:45 * Josh Duhamel (actor) @17:40 * Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 (2012 television series) @38:30 * film directors (general category) ** Woody Allen (film director, comedian) ** Robert Altman (film director) @8:15 ** Busby Berkeley (film director) @50:35 ** Don Bluth (film director, animator) @31:30 ** John Carpenter (film director) @20:45 ** Guillermo del Toro (film director) @1:05:40 ** John Ford (film director) @1:01:55 ** Howard Hughes (industrialist, film director) @4:25 ** Alejandro Jodorowsky (film director) @59:25 ** Stanley Kubrick (film director) @56:50 ** Richard Lester (film director) @1:00:15 ** Takashi Miike (film director) @56:50 ** Andy Sidaris (film director) @46:25 ** Steven Soderbergh (film director) ** Quentin Tarantino (film director) @8:20, 49:20, 56:45 ** John Waters (film director) @50:20, 56:45 ** Nicolas Winding Refn (film director) @55:40, 1:04:35 * films (general category) ** The Adventures of Robin Hood (1938 film) @1:00:50 ** All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989 film) @38:00 ** Amadeus (1984 film) @52:00 ** An American in Paris (1951 film) @50:00 ** Balto (1995 film) @31:50 ** The Band Wagon (1953 film) @50:00 ** Beethoven (1992 film) @24:50 ** Being There (1979 film) @8:30 ** ''Beverly Hills Chihuahua'' (2008 film) @9:05 ** Bratz: The Movie (2007 film) @14:50 ** Clifford (1994 film) @25:20 ** Coming Home (1978 film) @8:30 ** Dames (1934 film) ** Dollman vs. Demonic Toys (1993 film) @48:15 ** Drive (2011 film) @56:05 ** The Fall (2006 film) @7:30 ** Fargo (1996 film) @7:50 ** Freddy vs. Jason (2003 film) @1:04:00 ** ''Friday the 13th'' (2009 film) ** Ghostbusters (1984 film) @35:00 ** A Gnome Named Gnorm (1990 film) @31:40 ** H.O.T.S. (1979 film) @45:30 ** Highlander (1986 film) @10:45, 58:20 ** Immortal Beloved (1994 film) @26:05 ** In the Mouth of Madness (1994 film) @20:45 ** Irreversible (2002 film) @39:25 ** Kuffs (1992 film) @46:25 ** The Legend of Billie Jean (1985 film) @26:40 ** The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance (1962 film) @1:02:35 ** Marmaduke (2010 film) ** Mirrors (2008 film) @16:20 ** Must Love Dogs (2005 film) @14:25 ** A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010 film) @1:03:55 ** Only God Forgives (2013 film) @55:40 ** Pacific Rim (2013 film) @29:00, 1:04:50 ** The Pebble and the Penguin (1995 film) @31:35 ** Pixar Animation Studios (film studio) @39:40 ** Point Break (1991 film) ** Princess Caraboo (1994 film) @34:40 ** Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys (2004 film) @48:15 ** Robin and Marian (1976 film) @1:00:15 ** Robin Hood: Men in Tights (1993 film) @1:00:50 ** Rock-a-Doodle (1991 film) @31:50 ** Rocky IV (1985 film) @8:50 ** Rover Dangerfield (1991 film) @31:55 ** Savage Streets (1984 film) @52:10 ** The Scarlet Letter (1995 film) @26:25 ** Scavenger Hunt (1979 film) ** The Searchers (1956 film) @1:03:00 ** The Secret of NIMH (1982 film) @31:35 ** She Wore a Yellow Ribbon (1949 film) @1:02:45 ** Shrek (2001 film) ** Side Effects (2013 film) @1:03:10 ** Ski Patrol (1990 film) @45:50 ** Smurfs (2011 film) @40:30 ** Smurfs 2 (2013 film) @40:30 ** Stagecoach (1966 film) @1:02:50 ** Star Trek: Insurrection (1998 film) @52:40 ** Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991 film) @36:15 ** The Third Man (1949 film) @36:10 ** Time Indefinite (1993 film) @13:45 ** Trainspotting (1996 film) @44:15 ** A Troll in Central Park (1994 film) @31:40 ** Wagon Master (1950 film) @1:01:55 ** Warner Bros. (film studio) @50:40 ** Watchmen (2009 film) @41:30 ** Wayne's World (1992 film) @17:25 ** When a Stranger Calls (1979 film) @19:30 ** The Wicker Man (2006 film) @1:00:00 ** The Wizard of Oz (1939 film) @59:55 ** Zapped Again! (1993 film) @48:25 ** Zookeeper (2011 film) @11:05 * John Ford (film director) @1:01:55 ** The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance (1962 film) @1:02:35 ** The Searchers (1956 film) @1:03:00 ** She Wore a Yellow Ribbon (1949 film) @1:02:45 ** Stagecoach (1966 film) @1:02:50 ** Wagon Master (1950 film) @1:01:55 *** Ben Johnson (actor) @1:02:00 * ''Friday the 13th'' (2009 film) ** Jason Voorhees (character) @1:04:00 * Fuck, Marry, Kill (parlor game) @48:25, 50:55 * Ghostbusters (1984 film) @35:00 ** Gozer the Gozerian (character) @35:30 ** "Savin' the Day" (1984 song by the Alessi Brothers) @35:05 * H.R. Giger (Swiss surrealist) @20:15 * A Gnome Named Gnorm (1990 film) @31:40 * Ryan Gosling (actor) @55:45 ** Drive (2011 film) @56:05 ** Only God Forgives (2013 film) @55:40 * Charles Grodin (actor) @25:10 ** Beethoven (1992 film) @24:50 ** Clifford (1994 film) @25:20 * J.R. Havlan (comedy writer) ** Writers' Bloc (podcast) @43:20 * Highlander (1986 film) @10:45, 58:20 * John Hodgman (comedian) ** Judge John Hodgman (podcast) @42:20 * Sherlock Holmes (character) @1:00:20 * H.O.T.S. (1979 film) @45:30 * Howard Hughes (industrialist, film director) @4:25 * The Hulk (Marvel Comics character) @43:00 * Hulu, LLC (on-demand streaming Internet video service) @45:30 * I Can Read!™ (1957 children's book series) @44:00 * In the Mouth of Madness (1994 film) ** John Carpenter (film director) @20:45 ** H. P. Lovecraft (novelist) @20:45 * Irreversible (2002 film) @39:25 * Ub Iwerks (animator) @16:00 * Jigsaw (Saw series) @51:30 * Alejandro Jodorowsky (film director) @59:25 * Kevin Kline (actor) @34:10 * Stanley Kubrick (film director) @56:50 * Michael Kupperman (cartoonist) @21:30 * Lascaux Caves (site of celebrated Paleolithic cave paintings) @2:50 * The Legend of Billie Jean (1985 film) @26:40 * Looney Tunes (1930 animated series) @15:50 * George Lopez (comedian) ** The George Lopez Show (2002 television series) @18:40 ** Marmaduke (2010 film) @2:40, 8:05, 18:20 * Los Angeles River (southern California concrete water channel) @36:15 * H.P. Lovecraft (novelist) ** In the Mouth of Madness (1994 film) @20:45 * William H. Macy (actor) ** Fargo (1996 film) @7:50 ** Marmaduke (2010 film) @7:40, 14:05 * Rooney Mara (actress) ** A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010 film) @1:03:55 ** Side Effects (2013 film) @1:03:10 * Marmaduke (1954 comic strip) @4:50 * Marmaduke (2010 film) @2:40 ** "California" (2002 song by Phantom Planet) @13:25 ** Steve Coogan (actor, comedian) @8:00, 15:20 ** Sam Elliott (actor) @8:05, 32:30 ** Fergie (singer) @8:05, 17:30 ** Judy Greer (actress) @7:35, 12:20, 42:00 ** George Lopez (comedian) @8:05, 18:20 ** William H. Macy (actor) @7:40, 14:05 ** Lee Pace (actor) @7:30, 12:20 ** Emma Stone (actress) @8:05, 16:30, 33:50 ** Kiefer Sutherland (actor) @8:10, 16:20 ** Damon Wayans, Jr. (actor, comedian) @8:10 ** Marlon Wayans (actor, comedian) @8:10 ** "What I Like About You" (1979 song by The Romantics) @38:10 ** Don Zimmerman (film editor) @8:40 * "The Mexican Pet" (urban legend) @19:20 * Takashi Miike (film director) @56:50 * Mormons (religious group) @1:02:05 * Martin Mull (actor, comedian) ** Ski Patrol (1990 film) @45:50 * A Nightmare on Elm Street franchise ** Freddy Krueger (character) @14:55, 1:04:00 ** Freddy vs. Jason (2003 film) @1:04:00 ** A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010 film) @1:03:55 * Nick Nolte (actor) @26:05 * Tom Noonan (actor) @19:00 * The O.C. (2003 television series) ** "California" (2002 song by Phantom Planet) @13:20 * Gary Oldman (actor) ** Immortal Beloved (1994 film) @26:05 ** The Scarlet Letter (1995 film) @26:25 * Only God Forgives (2013 film) ** Ryan Gosling (actor) @55:45 ** Vithaya Pansringarm (actor) @55:50 ** Nicolas Winding Refn (film director) @55:40, 1:04:35 ** Kristin Scott Thomas (actress) @55:40 * Lee Pace (actor) @7:30, 12:20 ** The Fall (2006 film) @7:30 * Parade magazine @4:20 * podcasts (general category) ** All Things Comedy (podcast network) @43:15 ** Jordan, Jesse, Go! (podcast) @42:25 ** Judge John Hodgman (podcast) @42:20 ** Writers' Bloc (podcast) @43:20 ** WTF with Marc Maron (podcast) @43:05 * "Payback's a bitch." (slang) @38:25 * Pixar Animation Studios (film studio) @39:40 * Point Break (1991 film) ** Bodie (character) @22:30 * Popeye (1933 animated character) @17:45 * Puppet Master (1989 Full Moon Features franchise) ** Blade (character) @49:10 ** Leech Woman (character) @49:05 ** Pinhead (character) @49:30 ** Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys (2004 film) @48:15 ** Six Shooter (character) @49:10 ** Torch (character) @49:05 ** Tunneler (character) @49:15 * Pushing Daisies (2007 television series) @7:35 * Linnea Quigley (actress) @48:25, 51:20 * Nicolas Winding Refn (film director) @55:40, 1:04:35 ** Only God Forgives (2013 film) @55:40 * Robin Hood @1:00:15 ** The Adventures of Robin Hood (1938 film) @1:00:50 ** Robin and Marian (1976 film) @1:00:15 *** Sean Connery (actor) @1:01:10 *** Denholm Elliott (actor) @1:01:30 *** Audrey Hepburn (actress) @1:01:20 *** Ian Holm (actor) @1:01:20 *** Richard Lester (film director) @1:00:15 *** Robert Shaw (actor) @1:01:20 *** Nicol Williamson (actor) @1:01:20 ** Robin Hood: Men in Tights (1993 film) @1:00:50 * Rocket Crocodile in the World of Tomorrow (unproduced screenplay) @54:05 * Sarah, Duchess of York (British royal) @17:30 * Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark (1981 book) @19:15 * Scavenger Hunt (1979 film) ** Cloris Leachman (actress) @53:45 ** Tony Randall (actor) @53:45 * Dr. Seuss (children's book author) ** The Cat in the Hat (character) @20:15 * Joan Severance (actress) @48:25, 51:25 * Rhonda Shear (actress) @47:40 * "shit happens" (1983 slang) @40:30 * Martin Short (actor) ** Clifford (1994 film) @25:20 ** The Pebble and the Penguin (1995 film) @31:35 * Shrek (2001 film) ** "I'm a Believer" (1966 song by The Monkees) @39:55 * Andy Sidaris (film director) @46:25 * Frank Sinatra (singer, actor) ** September of My Years (1965 album) @1:01:15 * Smurfs (2011 film) @40:30 * Smurfs 2 (2013 film) ** "shit happens" (1983 slang) @40:30 * "Spiders in the Hairdo" (urban legend) @19:25 * Steven Soderbergh (film director) ** Side Effects (2013 film) @1:03:10 *** Rooney Mara (actress) @1:03:40 * songs (general category) ** "California" (2002 song by Phantom Planet) @13:20 ** "Heat Wave" (1933 song by Irving Berlin) @1:30 ** "I Believe in Miracles" (1975 song by Hot Chocolate) @40:05 ** "I'm a Believer" (1966 song by The Monkees) @39:55 ** "In a New York Minute" (1989 song by Don Henley) @13:15 ** "Savin' the Day" (1984 song by the Alessi Brothers) @35:05 ** "What I Like About You" (1979 song by The Romantics) @38:10 * Mickey Spillane (novelist) @50:10 * Kiefer Sutherland (actor) @8:10, 16:20 ** Marmaduke (2010 film) @2:40 ** Mirrors (2008 film) @16:20 * sweeps week @39:05 * Quentin Tarantino (film director) @8:20, 49:20, 56:45 * Teen Wolf (1985 film) ** Boof (character) @34:05 * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise ** Leonardo (character) @49:20 ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 television series) @29:25 * television series (general category) ** The A-Team (1983 television series) ** America's Most Wanted (1988 television series) @54:50 ** American Broadcasting Company (television network) @21:25, 29:05 ** The Daily Show with Jon Stewart (1996 television series) @59:45 ** Dinosaucers (1987 television series) @29:10 ** Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 (2012 television series) @38:30 ** The George Lopez Show (2002 television series) @18:40 ** The O.C. (2003 television series) ** Pushing Daisies (2007 television series) @7:35 ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 television series) @29:25 ** X-Men: The Animated Series (1992 television series) @1:00:35 * Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991 film) @36:15 * The Third Man (1949 film) @36:10 * Jesse Thorn (radio host) ** Jordan, Jesse, Go! (podcast) @42:25 * Time Indefinite (1993 film) @13:45 * The Tooth Fairy (childhood mythical figure) @31:15 * Trainspotting (1996 film) @44:15 * Christoph Waltz (actor) @56:00 * Warner Bros. (film studio) @50:40 * Watchmen (2009 film) @41:30 * John Waters (film director) @50:20, 56:45 * Wayne's World (1992 film) @17:25 * When a Stranger Calls (1979 film) @19:30 * The Wicker Man (2006 film) @1:00:00 * Winnie the Pooh (children's book character) @41:00 * The Wizard of Oz (1939 film) @59:55 * World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. @43:15 * WTF with Marc Maron (podcast) @43:05 * X-Men franchise ** Cyclops (character) @49:20 ** Wolverine (character) @1:00:30 ** X-Men (1992 video game) @1:00:30 ** X-Men: The Animated Series (1992 television series) @1:00:35 * "YOLO" (2011 meme) @29:40 * YouTube, LLC (on-demand streaming Internet video service) @37:25 * Don Zimmerman (film editor) @8:40 ** Being There (1979 film) @8:30 ** Coming Home (1978 film) @8:30 ** Marmaduke (2010 film) @2:40 ** Rocky IV (1985 film) @8:50 * Zookeeper (2011 film) @11:05 Category:Episodes Category:Rated R Category:Gerard Butler Category:Garvin Cross Category:Heather Doerksen Category:Sam Elliott Category:Judy Greer Category:Finley Jacobsen Category:Liza Lapira Category:George Lopez Category:William H. Macy Category:Jack McGee Category:Emma Stone Category:Kiefer Sutherland Category:Hudson Thames Category:Unanimous Bad-Bad Movies Category:Lee Pace